A Certain Russian
by Kasifer
Summary: It's bring you sib to the world meeting day so what happens if America's little sister likes a certain Russian? I was bored and wanted to write a hetalia fan-fic so be nice and reveiw.


OhioxRussia (no idea why I did this I was just bored)

*Do not own Hetalia unfortunately

"Yo dudes! Meet my sis Ohio!" America yelled at the other countries at the yearly 'Bring your sibling to the world conference' day. England walked over to the state and country combo, with London following, and smacked the blond idiot with a rolled up newspaper.

"That's not the way you introduce a young lady, you bloody wanker!" He turned to the dark haired state and smiled, "Hello darling, I'm England, otherwise known as Arthur Kirkland. And you are?" The young state pushed up her glasses before answering.

"I am Ohio, also known to humans as Madison Harrison," she shook hands with the Englishman before turning to London, "It's good to see you again London! How are you and Hong Kong?" The Fair haired city frowned at the question.

"I broke up with him. He was too quiet and besides, I can't date someone who's my nephew. Ewww." Both girls shudder before London smirked, "You are becoming very similar to Alfred, my friend. Your frankness is becoming more noticeable. Are you trying to get someone to notice you perhaps?" The young girl blushed, but no one else noticed this besides the two girls, their brothers arguing, and young looking man, whom most people avoided.

The young man was named Ivan Braginski. Next to him sat his brother, Moscow. Moscow noticed his brother staring at the, now red faced, girl. He looked to his brother and saw an unnatural look of gentleness in his eyes. The boy smiled.

"Brat, why don't you speak to her if she attracts your attention so?" Ivan turned to his younger brother and gave him a sad smile. Moscow was the only one whom he could ever show his true emotions to without becoming violent.

"Because, mladshiy brat, she is Amerika's sestra. He would never let me near her," His brother ended sadly and softly, looking at her with longing and sadness in his eyes. Moscow couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and gathered the other states and cities, except London and Ohio, and told them his idea. As they were all teenagers in the mind set, they agreed. Standing up on a table, he yells at the room to shut up.

"Zatknis'!" the room went quiet, "We, the other states, cities, and I, have decided we are going to play a game! We are playing spin the bottle 7 minutes in heaven! Now every get your oslov over here!" Everyone did as the dark haired city said and sat in several circles, since there were too many people for just one. And coincidently, Ohio, London, England, France, America, Paris, Moscow, and Russia, were all in the same circle.

"Ok London you go first," Moscow said. The blond spun the bottle and it landed on America, "Oh and did mention, this game is an all-nighter in the hotel room?" All the blood in America, London, and England's faces quickly left.

"What the bloody hell you mean you danm wanker?" The brit yelled at the boy. He smirked, "If you don't follow the rules then you have to stay with France. That made the Englishman shut up real quick.

After London and America were set up in the room the game continued.

"Ok France your turn," The blond spun and it landed on England.

"NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Would you rather we get London and put her in your place?" England looked guilty and went to the room with France. Finally, it was Ivan's turn. The tall man sighed, before spinning the bottle.

Madison watched the bottle spin, round and round, silently wishing it would stop on her. And then, it did. She stared at the bottle, turning bright red, but not as red as the blond Russian next to her. He looked to his younger.

"So we go in now, da?" Although no one could actually tell who he was speaking to, they both nodded. He took a deep breath, "Well then let's go." He looked at the state with a scared smile on his face. She smiled at him reassuringly, took his hand, and went to the room Moscow showed them to.

"Have fun you two," Moscow gave an evil look, as purple lines started quivering around him. Both Ivan and Madison shuddered. Madison because he looked innocent doing it and Ivan because he was scared of the resemblance between himself and his brat.

Alone in the dark, the stared at each other. Ivan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Madison.

"Ivan, there's something I need to tell you…." She started out quietly. Ivan smiled and stepped forward with new found confidence. 'Well maybe she won't reject me…' He thought as he stopped in front of her and leaned down. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips, before she felt them being gently pressed against her own. Her hands wandered up from her sides and held onto his coat, pulling him closer. Ivan smirked, happy that his affection has been accepted. He backed her up against the wall and pressed his lips harder to hers, licking the bottom lip for entrance. Madison complied, and battled his for dominance. Ivan won the battle quickly and began searching her mouth. Soon both came apart to breath, panting slightly with a new light in their eyes. They walked over to the bed, laid down cuddling and fell asleep together.

Moscow and Paris looked up from the computer screen.

"OH MY GOSH! C'est si mignon!" Paris hugged Moscow, and the city became as red as a tomato. (Hehehe!)

Madison and Ivan lay cuddling and the Russian whispered into the girl's ear:

"LyublyU tebyA vsem sErtsem, vsEy dushOyu." She sighed happily.

"I love you too, Ivan."


End file.
